


Who's been sleeping in my bed?

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone made a mess of the lounge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's been sleeping in my bed?

Stopping short of going through the door, the Cavaliers pulled their chosen weapons. Something was afoot.

Rawhide was the first to step into the room, finding that all that could be gone through had been, drawers open, items thrown on the floor, stuffing from cushions.

Slowly he stepped further in and followed by Reno and Perfect Tommy. Then they heard something move. All turning, aiming their weapons to catch whatever made the mess of their lounge, they found themselves face to face with Gabriel, the Institute’s miniature goat, gnawing away at a bag of chips that had been hidden away.


End file.
